


honestly, you look how mozart sounds

by redpaladin



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU where rich didnt set a fire and burn down the house, Bisexual Jake, Bisexual Rich, M/M, PWP, Pining, Smut, a lot of characters are mentioned but, i need validation djdkdn, i realized that after posting this and now im laughing, look its the first smut im posting, post squip, slight possession kink, squip is ded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpaladin/pseuds/redpaladin
Summary: "Do you wanna go to my room?"He felt like he didn't mean to ask that. Jake didn't even know why it came out, but it did.———Jake ends up inviting Rich over to his house. Fun ensues.





	honestly, you look how mozart sounds

**Author's Note:**

> (title from "sand" by atlas)  
> alright so theres like almost no richjake smut? that. why. there needs to be more
> 
> they are horny boys
> 
> so anyway this takes place when rich is no longer squip'ed. im gonna admit: 1) ive never posted smut 2) ive never written anything for bmc before 3) this is gonna be pretty gay 4) also was not proofread or beta'd or anything so

One could say Rich Goranski is a complete nerd without his SQUIP.

Jake Dillinger would gladly agree. An adorable, dorky boy. But would he ever admit that out loud? Oh, hell no. That would be a problem. He would never want anyone to know he has an attraction to someone after the whole incident. Rumors would fly.

But every time Jake passed Rich in the hallway, his smirk would become a grin, his dimples would become apparent, and his eyes would be kept on Rich even when he couldn't see Jake anymore. The 5'3 boy before looked so tough, but now, he looks like an entirely new energetic person. He never fails to say "hello" to Jake. Plus, he's openly bisexual. Sweet.

Jake has been meaning to come out to Rich whenever he came over, but ever since his breakup with Chloe, she always got a bit pissed whenever she found out he brought someone to his house. Jenna hasn't changed, apparently. He figures she's lightened up now, 'I mean, it's been a month. She's probably over it. I'll invite him over today. My parents aren't home, either. We could probably get drunk and talk about shit.'

But it's not like he had a crush on Rich.

Okay, maybe a little. But it would not be enough for Jake to act on it. If Rich did, then oh hell yeah, Jake will go for it. It's not like he hasn't thought about Rich, though, a lot. In different situations. Out at the movies, in a car with Jake alone at night, and even in his bedroom. Alone. With Jake. Preferably, making out. He would push Rich on the bed and start trailing kisses down to his collarbone, his hand going up his shirt, the bulge in his pants—

"Hey, Jake?"

Jake jumped a little, getting his senses back. Right. He's in the cafeteria. "Uh-huh?"

"I asked you if you could help with my trig homework later." Rich looked up at him, confusion apparent.

Being at a lunch table with Jeremy Heere, Michael Mell, and Rich never helped his gay thoughts, either.

Jake chuckled awkwardly. He's fine. This is fine. "Yeah, also," Jake cleared his throat before continuing, "Wanna come over later?" He quickly looked away. Why, of all times, is he acting like this?

Rich and his dorky laugh never ceased to make Jake happy. "Uh, yeah, that's fine." His lisp just made him cuter. "Also, dude, are you okay? You keep zoning out. Actually, you've been doing that for like, a week, bro, now that I think about it."

Jake started sweating a bit. Oh shit. He noticed. Fuck. "Uh, yeah, uh. I'm fine. Haha. It's just, you know, been stressful. Uh, a lot of thinking." Tick. "Bro." He mentally face palmed.

"Uhhh, yeah." Rich was obviously still concerned, it was clear in the tone of his voice. Jake just hopes he won't bring it up later. "Anyway, I hope your thinking doesn't hurt you too much." Rich went back to talking to Jeremy about some video game shit that they all love.

Jake mumbled, "me too".

 

* * *

 

Jake was on the couch, waiting nervously for a knocking at the door. Well, knowing Rich, he'd probably be late anyway. So maybe that gives him time.

To think about what he was thinking earlier.

Even just thinking about Rich vulnerable on the bed, shirtless, his pants unbuckled, his fluffy hair a mess. Staring at Jake, only his, love in his eyes, squirming under his touch. Jake would take his pants off, revealing his briefs, palming him slowly. Rich would be begging for more, craving Jake's mouth on his. Jake would comply, as well as trace the outline of his cock.

Jake already had a boner.

And Rich will be here any minute.

He instantly started panicking. Maybe he could just jack it really quickly. Right there, right at that moment. On the couch. Tissues are right there, after all. The only issue is his lube is upstairs, but he'll just deal with spit. Not the best, but it'll make do just so Rich doesn't see his hard-on.

So, Jake got it out, and started slow. He bit his lip, trying not to think of anything even if the image of Rich keeps coming to mind. He started going fast a bit too soon, causing him to groan. He needed to finish, he needed to—

knock, knock, knock, knock

Oh Fuck(tm).

He put it back. Nope. Not today, Satan. Maybe Rich won't notice.

Jake made sure he didn't look like a mess, then he walked over, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. Then, he opened the door.

Rich looked fucking cute. He was carrying his backpack and smiling like a dork. Jake smiled back and let him in, with the usual "'Sup, bro?" and "Yo, dude".

"Do you wanna go to my room?"

He felt like he didn't mean to ask that. Jake didn't even know why it came out, but it did. Holy shit. His nerves just shot way up.

"Oh, yeah, sure!" Rich seemed happy to go along with it. Oh thank God.

They went upstairs to Jake's room. It was messy, but clean enough to walk through. Jake sat on his bed nervously. Rich was in his room. And he was being adorable while he looked around.

He laughed at a poster on his wall, it being a guy almost nude, his abs shown off.

Jake blushed profusely. "Okay, listen, that's... my goal, duh." His excuse was awful, but he still hoped.

Rich snorted. "Yeah, okay." He sat next to Jake, anyway. He pulled out his homework, showing it to the taller boy. He could hardly pay attention while Rich was talking, his mind betraying him and thinking of other things.

Jake had the capability to throw the homework across the room and make out with Rich. They could skip school tomorrow if they're tired from fucking all night long. Jake would roughly grab Rich's wrists with one hand and pin them above him while sucking his neck hard. Rich would bless Jake with the cutest noises, begging him to do more, to touch him more, to suck him on his inner thighs, to—

"Jake!"

Jake jolted. Again.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Rich put his homework to the side, making direct eye contact with Jake. "You've been acting so weird. Wait- don't tell me you've been..." Rich suddenly looked terrified, about to bolt.

"No, no! Nothing like that. I've never been SQUIP'ed. I promise," Jake sighed. "I-I just can't stop thinkin' about someone."

Rich raised an eyebrow. "You have a crush?"

Jake looked away. "No, but- I- yeah. I guess I do," he ran a hand through his own hair. "I'm frustrated."

"Well, who is it?" Rich leaned closer and Jake looked directly at him.

"I..." Jake's eyes went wide, his heart rate couldn't slow, and his face felt incredibly hot.

Fuck it.

Jake kissed Rich. Hard. His eyes were shut closed, but Rich didn't kiss back.

Jake pulled back and got up. "S-Sorry. Nevermind—"

He felt a hand grip his wrist and Jake was pulled down roughly onto Rich's lips again. Rich added tongue sloppily, causing Jake to moan a little into the kiss. Rich desperately gripped at Jake's shirt as he made out with him sloppily, needing it. Jake put a hand in Rich's not styled, messy, fluffy hair. He let his hand go to Rich's ass and gave a squeeze, Rich unable to contain his groan.

Jake released the kiss, looking at Rich's wet lips, then looking back at his sultry eyes. Jake's breath hitched, his cock throbbing. Holy shit.

Rich took off his own shirt quickly, not wasting a minute, not even talking about it. Jake has never been so nervous to fuck someone before, but shit, Rich looked so good. Jake proceeded to take off his shirt, as well, only to be fair.

He pushed Rich onto the bed quickly and began to kiss his neck. Rich kept in his moans, but bit his lip and curled his fingers into Jake's hair. Jake let his hands slide down Rich's sides, got to his pants, and pulled them down quickly.

"J-Jake, are you—" he cleared his throat. "Are you sure you wanna do this? With me?"

Jake kissed his collarbone, looking up. "Yes, I'm sure. You're the only one I wanna do this with," he buried his face into Rich's chest. "I've wanted this for I dunno how long."

Rich chuckled. "So those 'no homo's were lies?"

Jake laughed and started to palm at his dick, just like his fantasies. "I guess so, huh?"

Rich groaned and he covered his face, moving his other hand to Jake's face, guiding it towards his. They kissed, much more gentle this time. Jake pulled down Rich's briefs — again, just like his fantasies — and started to stroke him slowly.

"Hnn- Hold on," Jake pulled down his own jeans and his underwear, giving a sigh of relief. Rich stared, breathing heavily, excited as he bit his lip.

They were both naked after kicking off their pants, and Jake reached to his bedside table, pulling out a bottle.

Jake wasted no time in pouring some of the liquid onto Rich's cock, stroking it more before doing the same to himself. He put their dicks together and started stroking, his hand around both. Neither could contain their noises, never experiencing something like this.

Jake started to kiss Rich's neck again, before turning it into biting. Rich couldn't hold back his moans, allowing himself to grow louder.

"Jake, fuck, good..." Rich praised him and tilted his head back, letting his hips move along to the time of Jake's strokes.

Jake panted, his breathy moans only making his biting sloppy. He turned to sucking, which made Rich make a high-pitched noise. Jake didn't think he could get more adorable.

"Rich... Fuck," Jake sighed against his neck and quickened the pace, Rich gasping.

Jake bit his neck before gasping out, "You're mine."

Rich's breathing and moaning became more broken after that, close to his climax. "I-I'm yours, and I'm- close-"

Jake went faster, also nearing his orgasm while sucking on Rich's neck.

Rich gasped loudly, arching off the bed as white liquid poured out onto Jake's cock and down his hand. Jake came soon after and rode it out while gasping into Rich's ear, their cum making a mess on Rich's stomach and Jake's hand.

Jake quickly got some tissues and cleaned Rich up, both of them chuckling for no reason. Jake cleaned his hand with a separate tissue and put his lube back, throwing Rich his clothes. They both got dressed, despite the exhaustion.

"Hey, Jake?" Rich questioned while changing.

"What's up?"

"Uh, well... I was gonna say that I really like you a lot before that happened, but I didn't get to."

Jake blushed. "I kinda had the idea, bro."

"Did you just call me bro after touching my dick?"

"Uh, maybe." They both laughed.

"Do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Hell yeah I do."

'Fuck homework', Jake thought. He wrapped his arms around Rich happily on the bed. They both ended up falling asleep within 10 minutes of cuddling and... talking about all of their feelings and shit.


End file.
